After all these years
by lemsterette
Summary: After all these years... they're finally more than friends. Raoul and Buri, thirty themes. Title doesn't have much to do with it. Please read and review!


Amazing 

It's incredible to Raoul that _he's_ the one learning sparring moves when they practice in the morning.

Pride 

Raoul is more proud of Buri when she does well in battle then he is when someone he taught himself does just as well.

Brains 

Raoul thinks he must've been smart to pick a squire with such good ideas.

Conservative 

Nothing is funnier than watching Buri tell a conservative against women warriors to stuff his mouth with horse dung.

Mother 

Buri is the only woman who's ever been introduced to Raoul's mother and survived.

Dance 

Dancing had always been torture, and Raoul had always thought of it as just following steps and rules, but with Buri it was musical and though he never would've told her, he almost enjoyed it.

Unprofessional 

Sometimes Raoul thinks it's unprofessional that he assures Jon that Third Company can't work without the 17th rider group, but a glimpse of Buri assures him that it's worth it.

Love 

"I love you" is something that neither of them has said before, so it's funny that when they do it, they say it at the same time and can't bear to stop telling each other.

Versatility 

Buri's never been with someone she can hurt every morning during practice and then kiss every night.

Freedom 

Raoul knew it would be nice not to have match-making mothers stalk him at balls, but Buri's company making him almost enjoy them is something he never could've imagined.

Jousting 

Buri loves that whenever he would usually force her to joust with him she can threaten to kick him out of bed and save herself many bruises.

Glory 

Glory and pride are two things that Raoul and Buri never had much of or even cared about, but it's nice to hear the one you love brag about you every once in a while.

Teasing 

The soldiers of the King's Own and The Riders tease them, but secretly Raoul and Buri are glad they do, because they know that their subordinates approve.

Sharing 

Sharing a tent is nice, Buri thinks, because if it's raining she can spend time in Kel's tent and make Raoul put up theirs.

Humanity 

When the depression of how many you've killed sets in and the humantiy seems to almost slip through your fingers, it's nice that the other always understands.

Arguing 

Arguing is something that happens with every couple, he knows, but Raoul's glad it hasn't happened to him and Buri too much.

Mother 

Though Buri's mother is long gone and she's learned to live without her, it's nice that she's found another mother figure in her in-law.

Thrill 

His smile is thrilled as she walks through the door after a month apart, and Buri smiles, knowing that he missed her as much as she missed him.

Fighter 

Raoul wonders if he should be more worried about Buri in battle, but then he realizes that she's a fighter, and a good one, and that she would never give up when fighting for her country.

Tickle 

When Raoul tickles Buri she yells at him to stop but her refuses, telling her that she doesn't laugh enough.

Playful 

Sometimes it's annoying that Raoul is so childish and playful, but sometimes it's the only thing that can make Buri smile.

Gossip 

Raoul wonders if it's wrong that he doesn't mind when he hears the court gossips talking about how he and Buri are in love, but then he realizes he doesn't because they're finally passing on truth in stead of gossip.

Proposition 

Buri laughs upon the fact that when Raoul proposed it was after she had overheard him telling some court gossips that he had, and she had come up, with a raised eyebrow, but Raoul just shakes his head and says it's a miracle she still accepted.

Battle 

Fighting is always a nerve-wracking experience for Raoul—so though he hates that Buri can beat him sparring, it's reassuring to know that she's fine in the battle.

Death 

Death is something they both fear, and as they sit at King Jonathan's bedside the fear almost seems like it's greater than anything else—but relief is stronger than fear, and when he's fine six hours later they can't help but feel it.

Understanding 

Rest is blessed sleep after a day filled with riding back to Corus and a scuffle with ten raiders, so Raoul and Buri are both asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.

Nicknames 

Raoul hates nicknames, but the "Courageous Commanding Couple" could be worse.

**Marriage**

Big, flowery weddings were something Raoul had never wanted, and his, he thinks, is much better, because though they weren't able to get Buri into a dress, she still looks amazing, and now he won't have three angry women (Buri, Alanna, and Kel) chasing after him with their weapons of choice for forcing them into dresses.

Wine 

His bachelor party was much better than most because he manages to avoid having wine at all the night before, just for Buri.

**Hard**

Love is hard sometimes, but for Raoul and Buri it's worth it.

**A/N: **(looks hopeful) my first try at RB. You could probably tell. Please tell me what you thought!

By the way, I heard commanding couple somewhere else. I don't remember where, but it's not mine. I just changed it a bit because I really liked it.


End file.
